The Legend of Zelda: The Three Keys
by Bloody Muffins
Summary: Link has returned to Hyrule after being away for ten years. Destiny calls once again when Ganon escapes from the Evil Realm with help from antisages. Now Link must find the three keys before they are used in Ganon's plan to fill the world with evil.RWP
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

In the village of Kakariko, tension overcomes it as the young men leave the village. It's up to the men to protect their precious country from the man from the desert, who threatens to overthrow the king and kill the princess who fled from the castle. From the houses, families bid their husbands, brothers, fathers and sons a sorrowful, perhaps the last, farewell. In one small house, a man stands with his family, saying his goodbyes to his wife, son, daughter, and infant son.

"When will you be coming home, daddy?" an eight-year-old girl stands with her father beneath the doorway. The man smiles down at his girl and bends down to kiss her silver-haired head.

"Someday, Kila," he responds softly, then he turns to his son, "Troy, I want you to look after your brother and sister. You're the man of the house while I'm gone."

"Okay, dad," The raven and white-haired fifteen-year-old replies; his eyes watering. He tries his hardest not to cry, despite himself. His father smiles at his attempt to hide his feelings.

Then he turns to his wife, "Goodbye, Avilia."

"Goodbye Dasjel," she kisses her husband, "Please come back safely."

"I will. In time to see our little Shoji grow up into a handsome boy," Dasjel kisses the infant's raven head, "Kila, I want you to hang onto this for me." Dasjel took off a pendant from around his neck and puts it around the little girl's neck, "Consider this a promise that I'll come back."

"I'll treasure it forever, daddy," Kila wrapped her small fingers around the sapphire pendant.

"Remember to pray to Nayru whenever you feel sad; she will help you and guide you to peace."

LEGEND

Kila opens her golden eyes to the morning light in her small house. She sits up slowly in her bed, brushes her long hair from her eyes, and gets out of bed. At the mirror she brushes her long silver hair; a beautiful eighteen-year-old girl stares back at her. Something sparkling catches her eye behind her on the dresser; her eyes travel to the pendant's reflection. She turns around to stare at her precious possession nestled safely in an opened box. She walks up to the dresser and touches the deep blue stone encrusted with gold bands. Cool to the touch, it radiates a calm kind of aura that swirls gently around her fingertips. She can feel the spirit of the goddess Nayru comforting her in her short time of need.

The door opens and an older woman comes in, holding a large basket filled with white cuckoo eggs, "Oh, you're awake. Could you help me with the morning chores? The cows need to be milked and the eggs need to be taken to the castle town to be sold," the woman sighs as she places the basket on the table. She rubs her hands gingerly and sits on a woven chair. Soft wrinkles settle around her gentle blue eyes as she stares at her experienced hands, "These old hands aren't what they used to be. They used to be able to carry twice as much weight in eggs as now."

"I had that dream again…" Kila says softly, "About dad…"

The smile on Avilia's lips fade. She stands and approaches her daughter standing by the dresser, "Kila… I loved him, too, and I miss him very much."

"I just wish I remembered more about him…"

Avilia combs her fingers through her daughter's hair, "He was a good man, always smiling. I don't think there was ever a time he was angry; his gold eyes always stayed soft," the mother pauses as if she savored the memory of her first love, "I remember he loved to read. But even more than reading his books, he loved to live them. When we were children, he would reenact his favorite scenes with his friends and I'd watch. Forty years ago… I was only eight… Well, before I make a trip down memory lane, you have chores to do. Here's your work gown. After you milk the cows take the eggs to the castle town. Malon will come by soon to assist you. Oh, and please make sure Troy and Shoji come back inside before breakfast. I don't want their porridge to get cold like yesterday. Oh, what a waste…"

Kila opened up her mouth to ask more about her father, but she knew better than that. She slips into her grey gown and grabs the two pails from the table before leaving to the barn.

LEGEND

Gloved hands grip the leather reigns as the figure silently rides into the village on the back of a brownish-crimson mare. Blue eyes, under vision-obscuring blond hair, scan the village that he has not set foot in for years. He smiles at its progress since he left. Several buildings have been built, along with a new bakery, the smell of fresh baked bread traveling through the air; a florist shop displays brightly colored flowers. He breathes in the fresh perfumes of the pleasant village; it felt even safer since he rid Hyrule of its corrupt ruler ten years ago; even the skies above were crystal clear and pleasurable. The rider comes at a stop in front of an Inn, a new building in the town. He dismounts his steed and starts unloading the bags from the saddle.

"We might as well stay a few days since we're here, right Epona?" he smiles at the crimson mare. She snorts in response and nuzzles his back. He laughs and pats her on the nose before continuing unpacking.

"Link?" his pointed elf ears perk to a familiar voice and turns around. A red headed girl stands, disbelief fills her blue eyes.

"Malon?"

Malon's eyes well up with tears of joy, "You're back!" She throws her arms around him in a tight hug, "Welcome home…"

"Yeah…" Link wraps his arms around his dear friend's waist, "It's good to be home…"

"You came from Termina? That far?" Malon asks. They sit in the room Link rented in the inn for the time being. A fire blazes in the fireplace with the warmth swirling around the room.

"Well, yeah. You don't think I'd be sitting around in the middle of nowhere for ten years, would you?" Link takes a sip of his coffee.

"Has it really been that long since you left?"

"I guess it has. We really grew, didn't we?" Link laughs softly.

"Yeah, you've really changed. If it hadn't been for your green outfit or Epona, I probably wouldn't have recognized you."

"You've changed too. You've grown into a beautiful woman, Malon."

"Thank you."

Silence lingered between them for a moment. The only thing heard was the crackling fire until Link spoke up.

"So, what's new with you? Anything I should know about?"

"Well… I'm getting married soon. To my father's new assistant at the ranch."

"Oh? Well, whatever happened to Ingo?"

"He died…" Malon's face grows sad, "The horses were frightened during a thunderstorm. He tried to calm them, but he was kicked down and trampled on."

"I'm sorry…" Link places a gloved hand upon Malon's.

"It's okay. Father and I gave him a burial in Kakariko. That's when I met my fiancé. He just came out of the blue, asking for a job at the ranch. Of course, my father accepts, even in his time of grief. He's been good to us, always getting the work done… being charming… handsome… Oh dear! Did I say that out loud?" Malon snaps out of her thought, pink tinting her cheeks.

Link laughs, "I'm afraid you did."

"How embarrassing… And I'm about to embarrass myself further! I need to go and help Kila with her chores!"

"Kila? Is she new here?"

"No, she's lived here all her life. You've never seen her because she's been cooped up in her house all her life, mourning for her father who died trying to rid Hyrule of Ganondorf when she was eight ten years ago. You know, around the time Princess Zelda disappeared."

"That time…"

Out of nowhere, he starts to remember that time. It was raining and the red clouds made it seem like there was a fire in the sky. He stood at the gate, his fairy illuminating the ground below him. He gripped the saturated bag containing the sacred stones and looked on in determination to see Zelda. Suddenly, the gate opened, the shrill cries of horses become audible over the clapping thunder. Horses trampled out of the gate, nearly colliding with Link. Then, he saw her. Princess Zelda had a look of fear on her face as her horse galloped by with her guardian holding her and the reins. Then he heard it… the evil voice that haunted him in his dreams. Those red eyes seared his soul

"I could've stopped…"

"Link? Are you okay?" Malon becomes concerned as she watches his face become sad and hurtful, and then to fearful.

"Y-yeah…"

"It'll be okay. Whatever happens, you have me to talk to if you need to," she gives him an assured kiss on the cheek, "Now, come on. Let's go see to Kila about those chores."

LEGEND

"Thank you for being so cooperative," Kila smiles and pats the dairy cow's side before lifting the two heavy milk pails from under the cow. She carries them over and puts them on a tightly bound bale of hay. She wipes some moisture from her brow and starts putting the milk into the glass bottles. When she finished, she put the bottles in a basket along with the eggs. She turns around in time to see her close friend approach her along with a blonde, green-clothed stranger.

"There you are," Kila puts her hands on her hips, "And here I was starting to think that you wouldn't come."

"Sorry," Malon laughs timidly, "I got carried away with catching up with a friend of mine." She motions toward the stranger, "Kila, this is Link. Link, this is Kila."

"A pleasure to meet you," Kila smiles and puts out a hand.

"The pleasure's mine, Miss Kila," Link takes her hand in his and places a kiss on the back of her hand. The moment he touches her hand, a cool feeling swirled around her hand, thinking she saw a light blue aura dance around their clasped hands.

_Was that…?_

"Well, I guess we should take the stuff to the market then, shall we?" Malon's statement draws Kila from her frame of mind.

"Oh yes, the eggs and milk," Kila picks up the basket, then turns around and looks at Link with a smile, "You want to come with us?"

Link returns the smile with a subtle nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In the abyssal plane of the Chamber of the Sages, an elderly man stands in the middle of a platform with medallion pedestals encircling him. Waterfalls that come and go to nowhere silently cascade down in a drape-like form around the main platform. From the shadows comes a woman in a pink and white gown, with a design much like the royal Hylian crest. Blonde hair drapes down to mid back, but seems to flow in an unearthly matter.

"Rauru, Link has returned to Hyrule," the young woman reports.

Rauru, the elder, opens his eyes from his meditated-like state, "I know, my child, and it seems destiny has called him forth one last time. The Evil Realm threatens breach. If this happens, Ganondorf, and all the evil of the world will cover the world. We need the Three Keys to prevent a second era of darkness to this already war-wounded place."

"I always thought the Three Keys was just a legend. How is it possible that the Evil Realm is close to a breach? Isn't it kept shut with all that is good in this world?"

"That is correct, but… with the increased murders, theft, lies, evil in the world, the wall has weakened up to a great extent. Listen to me Zelda… without those keys, we may never gain control of the Evil Realm again. In the beginning of time, when the goddess created the realms, they created the three keys to the Evil Realm: the key of Din, the key of Nayru, and the key of Farore. In order to protect them, the goddesses bonded the keys to the souls within three people. When those three die, the keys find a new protector and so on."

"But who are the protectors this time?"

"I believe one resides here in Hyrule…"

LEGEND

"Ah, what a beautiful day," Malon sighs as she, Kila, and Link walk down the trail that leads to the marketplace.

"It's been a while since I've actually been out here," Kila adds, "Troy always did the chores for me."

"He was always a good brother to you."

"And a good fiancé to you."

"I know," Malon giggles.

"Oh, so you're almost sister-in-laws?" Link decides to get into the conversation to not feel like a complete stranger.

"Yes," Kila's golden eyes shimmer with happiness, "Having my best friend as a sister will be very exciting for me."

When they arrive at the market, it already was buzzing with townspeople shopping for their daily needs. Left and right, there were old women fighting over a dress or men running by and muttering to themselves that they were late for a date. A small grey Scottie scampers by, yapping, and a little girl chases a cuckoo in a futile attempt to catch it.

The mask shop was what caught Link's eye; he remembers it as being his first job as a kid. He had come across some very strange characters that turned out to be his customers. A skull kid, a strange person who sits under the tree in Kakariko at night, the field-jogger, the kid who wanders in the graveyard, the guard to the mountains; all were his customers.

This was also the first place he ever came to since his first departure from the forest. His feelings were overwhelmed by the sight of giant elves, the colors, smells, and sights. His eyes wander to the direction of the castle. Link sighs as he remembers also meeting his first love in this place: Princess Zelda. With her help, he had saved Hyrule from its corrupted ruler, Ganondorf. But when he found out he had to return to his time without her because she was a sage, he became heartbroken. It's for the best, he thought. There was no place for love in the life of a hero or a spiritual sage; there was too much risk involved.

"Link?" he turned to see Kila's face smiling at him, "We're done here. Let's head home."

LEGEND

In the infinite space of the Evil Realm, Ganondorf floats stagnantly in a meditative state. He silently curses everyone who have been against him, especially that princess Zelda and that inferior being, Link. Since the day he was hurled into this goddessforsaken place, he has waited patiently for the day he would escape and destroy everyone and everything in his way, starting with the two responsible for his imprisonment.

A sudden wave of energy pulses through the space. Ganondorf's eyes open as the triforce of power glows on his hand. The light grows brighter and brighter until it was blinding. Then a feeling of falling overtakes him.

He lands hard on a solid ground, forcing the wind out of him. He slowly and carefully gets on his feet, which he hasn't used in several years. He feels two pairs of arms hook into his and hoist him up and steady him.

"We got you, Ganondorf, sir," a female voice says to his left.

"Good to have you here," a male voice adds to his right.

"W-Who are you…?" Ganondorf croaks, losing his proud posture only for a moment.

They ignore his question, but another voice adds, "We have stayed here at the Temple for several years, but we didn't think the barrier would weaken this soon."

"We have waited for so long to bring the Evil King back from his imprisonment in the damned realm. Our patience has paid off," the voice on his right says.

"My patience is wearing down," Ganondorf growls, "Tell me who you are."

"We are the antisages, and your most dignified servants, your majesty." Ganondorf stands up straight and lets his vision focus. He soon sees seven individuals drop to one knee and bow their heads. There were three females and four males, each having a dark, unique aura, but their ambitions were all the same… destroying all who have wronged their master and hurl the world into an era of malevolence.

"Servants, hm?" the Evil King's mouth pulls to a dark smile, "If you are to serve me, I would like to learn your names."

"Zharh," the black-haired, green-eyed male on his right side first speaks.

"Laeina," the purple-haired, silver-eyed female on his left responds.

"Daesu," the green-haired, orange-eyed male follows.

The rest include young identical female twins named Olina and Fae, both having blonde hair with one purple streak that corresponds and red eyes. A male with blue hair, one brown eye (the other under a patch) and a goatee named Gairo; and another male with white hair and blind, purple eyes named Magn.

"We welcome you back to Hyrule, King Ganondorf," the one named Zharh says, "We will stay by your side as you take back your rightful place on the throne."

"Hyrule?" Ganondorf chuckles, "No, no, no. I will not take back Hyrule as my Kingdom."

"S-sir?" Zharh stammers.

The Evil King walks down the stairs, hand placed pensively on his chin, "There's another place, you see. Far off, where the puny hero will not be able to frustrate my plan. In fact, he wouldn't be able to arrive in time to even touch anything to save his precious world."

"And where is that place, your Highness?" Gyro asks.

"Termina. I will take that place as my own. The clock town is a perfect place for my first step in ruling. But first, there is something I must get here before leaving… The first key to the Evil Realm. I'm sure all of you know better than I do the significance of the three keys, am I correct?"

"One with the three controls all Evil of the world," the blind Magn speaks up, "They are wrapped within three elfin souls who are scattered all throughout the world. The only access to the keys, however, is to pierce their cores with the Spiritual Dagger."

"The blind one is very informative," Ganondorf smirks, "One key is closer to us than we think. My friends, be ready for departure. We are heading to Kakariko Village."


End file.
